The invention relates to dental aid articles and more particularly to a disposable composite article capable of storing supplies of dental floss and a liquid mouthwash and also incorporating a toothpick.
Composite dental aid articles have been known heretofore which provide for the storage of dental floss in a cap section and dentifrice in a tube or body section which is separable from the cap. However, such prior articles were not capable of use as a throw-away article since they were relatively expensive to manufacture and designed to store sufficient dental floss and dentifrice to accommodate multiple usage. A typical prior article is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,134, issued May 10, 1932 to H. N. Booth et al. The cap of the article is apertured to permit the removal of a length of dental floss. In order to protect the dental floss against the intrusion of dirt and dust through the aperture in the cap a disk was provided which was positioned within the cap above the dental floss. The resulting structure was thus complex and relatively expensive. Further, there was no provision for a toothpick which has been found to be a valuable adjunct to the dental floss. Other prior composite articles which have been known heretofore are similarly or comparably disadvantageous.